


Dream

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sims, Bottom Tim Drake, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: “别靠近那台天文望远镜。”真奇怪，这不是Bruce或者是Dick的劝诫，而是来自Conner。Tim心想。





	Dream

“别靠近那台天文望远镜。”

真奇怪，这不是Bruce或者是Dick的劝诫，而是来自Conner。Tim心想。

 

Conner，Conner Kent，是Tim的好朋友。但Conner和其他人不一样，他会飞，还有超级速度，还可以从千里之外分辨出你的心跳声。Conner是Tim的“秘密朋友”，这意味着Dick不知道，Jason也不知道，Bruce知道但大概睁只眼闭只眼，而Alfred会替他打掩护。

Conner和其他人不太一样，他没有住在镇子上，甚至没有一个准确的家。每个周末的夜晚，他会悄悄出现在Tim的窗户外面，轻轻地敲打玻璃——然后Tim会打开窗子，跳进他的怀里。

 

“别靠近那台天文望远镜，Tim。”

这是Conner叮嘱他的，同时Conner还告诉过他许多事情——包括Conner有两个生理学上的父亲，以及他实际上还有一个名字“Kon-El”。Tim几乎都不怎么理解他说的话，但还是点了点头。因为在说这句话的时候，Conner的双眼充满了担忧。他温柔地将Tim的双手捧在手心里，低声反反复复地告诉他这句话。Tim答应了，却始终不明白他为什么要这么做。

那只不过是一台望远镜。Tim心想，Bruce放在上面的，而说不定Dick和Jason也用过。所以当他终于好奇地偷偷跑到天台，鼓捣起Conner禁止他用的东西。然而Tim用它看了一会星星就厌倦了，他放下了望远镜，转身想下楼回房间去。

 

但他走了两三步，立刻就觉得周围实在是太安静了。夜空即使再静悄悄的，树丛里也应该有轻微的蝉鸣。一股异常冰凉的夜风悄然灌进他的衣袖里，让他忍不住打了个寒战——他有了一种深入骨髓的恐惧，但他想再走几步的时候身体却被固定住一样，双腿发软无法动弹。他感觉到有人从背后接近了他，他深呼吸了一口气，颤颤巍巍地抬起头。

Conner站在那里，但带着他前所未有的古怪表情，盯得他头皮发麻。Conner总是温柔地注视着他，他从来都带着一种温暖、柔和的微笑。但现在不一样了，Conner好像一堵墙一样站在那里，一脸严肃、眉头紧皱地盯着他。Tim感觉到这种诡异不寻常的气氛，他看到Conner一步步向他逼近。虽然那是Conner，他诚恳、善良的朋友，在寒冷的夜里会为他挡住冷风，笑着给他讲各种神奇的冒险故事的朋友。但Tim本能地察觉到恐惧，这一切都是这么不自然，他想逃跑。

但他失败了。准确的说他双腿瘫软，然后就被硬生生地扯进一个强有力的怀抱。紧接着风呼呼地在他耳边吹过，他甚至不敢睁开眼睛去看发生了什么。等到一些平息下来，他睁开眼睛——跳入眼眶的是一个陌生的、完全纯白的房间。但完全不是医院或是任何他所见过的地方，是一个奇怪的闻所未闻的冰打造的洞穴。Tim发觉自己坐在一张柔软的床垫上，这可能是他唯一见过的东西。

但Conner依然紧紧靠在他的身边，将头贴在他的肩膀上。他们之间从未这么亲昵过，也从未挨得这么近。以至于Conner喷在他皮肤上的温热气息Tim都能感觉到，痒痒的。但即使Conner一动不动，Tim也慢慢感觉到一种不寒而栗的感觉从脊椎中升腾，因为他看到Conner一眨一眨长睫毛下的眼珠慢慢变得浑浊。他在颤抖，在低吼，在竭尽全力压抑住什么东西。

“是你，”Conner低沉的嗓音传来，“可是我不想伤害你。”

伤害……我？Tim仍然不懂Conner在说什么。他的心跳稍微平静了一些，深呼吸了一口气——对，Conner是不会伤害自己的。Tim希望自己的声音足够镇定：“你不会伤害我的，”他微弱的声音响起，“你不会的，Conner。”

 

他希望他的话能让Conner平静下来，但事与愿违。当他看到Conner缓缓抬起头，Tim立即意识到他一直压抑的事情是什么了——他的双眼像是看着猎物一样地看着自己，充满了攻击性和占有欲。Tim惊慌失措地想要往后退，但这个动作明显刺激到了他。Conner一把便把他摁在了床上，一只手便牵制住了他的两只手，腿狠狠地插在他的双腿之间。

Tim极力忍耐着自己不尖叫，他恐惧地呜咽着，感觉到Conner将手伸进了他的衣服里。他知道Conner的力气很大，可以轻轻松松地抱起他。但这份力量用在将他衣服解开，再撕碎的时候就让他极度恐惧了。然而这一切都变成现实了，Tim轻而易举地一丝不挂。

他17岁了，不是什么都不懂的小孩子，但还完全没接触过这方面的知识。他顶多也只是对Stephanie有点好感而已，甚至没开口约她出去过。但现在是Conner，Conner紧紧贴着他，炽热的身躯压在他的身上。

他甚至没办法大声呼救，他知道Conner将他带到了一个不为人知的地方，Bruce、Dick、Jason……都没办法找到他。他甚至不知道这一切是怎么发生的，等到他紧张地张开眼睛，他看到Conner抬起了上身，将身上碍事的T恤脱掉。灯光之下宛若阿波罗太阳神一般健壮完美的身体展现在他的面前，Tim不禁盯着他脸红了。他瞥过头，用手捂住了双眼。

 

Conner似乎没管他的动作，用手轻轻揽过他的脖颈。当Tim紧张地睁开眼睛，他感觉到Conner正在轻轻地舔舐他的脖子，然后烙下一个又一个吻痕——爱抚，专属于情人间的。Tim脸红了，年少的懵懂让他一直红到了耳尖，连脖子都微微发烫。Conner平淡地抬起头，虽然没有任何表情但双眼深邃得可怕，慢慢地凑近用手捏住了他的下巴。在Tim惊讶之余，他将舌头伸进了他的嘴里。这是一个漫长的深吻，也是Tim的第一个吻。Conner优越的技术让他的舌尖带着Tim的在嘴里打转，贴心地照顾上他的每一寸口腔，缠绵地吮吸着轻咬着嘴唇。最终，Conner放开Tim的时候他已经满脸通红，甚至他的身体都开始带上了微妙的粉色。逐渐挑逗起来的、懵懂青涩的情欲在Tim的大脑里升腾，跟随着Conner的节拍迷迷糊糊、亦步亦趋地走着。Conner再给了他一个吻，这次Tim更熟练，学着回吻。

他们唇齿交融，而Conner轻柔的手指一点点抚摸着他的身躯。Tim不明白为什么男人的乳头也有感觉，但在Conner含着它，用舌尖慢慢挑逗画圈，再轻咬着的时候他能感觉到乳尖慢慢发硬。他咬住下唇忍住微妙的喘息，直到Conner半勃的阴茎也贴上他的。Conner比他大，至少也成年了，所以他的阴茎才会……这么可观。Tim心想，但当Conner将它们握在一起，慢慢撸动的时候Tim几乎要尖叫起来——下身传来的刺激让他的大脑第一次有了如此精彩绝伦的快感。太激烈、太色情，和他以前躲在房间里偷偷手淫完全不一样。Conner温暖的大手紧紧贴着他的阴茎，将他的囊袋也照顾得很好。他最终尖叫了一声射了出去，些许白浊弹落在他和Conner的腹部。但Conner还是直挺挺地硬着，比以前更大。

 

Tim深吸一口气，还浸浴在高潮的快乐里。他完全没注意到他的双腿被Conner轻轻抬起，架在他的肩膀上。最终是一个冰凉的异物侵入感让他打了个寒战，尖叫着差点弹了出去。但这次，Conner擒住了他，把他死死固定在床上。Tim这才意识到Conner究竟在做些什么——两根沾满了润滑剂的手指塞进他的后穴里，一点一点地开垦着湿热的甬道。刚才在他迷糊的时候Conner轻易地进去了，但现在Tim意识到的时候下意思收紧了后穴，手指再也无法深入了。Conner叹了口气，轻轻拂过哆嗦着颤抖着的Tim。

他用另一只手蹭着Tim的脸颊，弯下腰吻着他的小腹和胸膛直到他一点一点地放松。Tim想要尖叫，但实际上恐惧扼住了他的喉咙，让他什么也喊不出来。Conner足够深入之后轻轻弯了弯手指，氪星人的透视能力自然让他很好地能够找到那个准确的位置——如同预料之中的，Tim短促地惊叫了一声，双手猛然捂住羞红的脸颊瞪大眼睛惊愕地看着他。Conner心里满满升腾起一种使坏的情绪，再次蹭了一下他的前列腺。这次，Tim更剧烈地扭动着身子，双眼眨动了几下噙着泪水。

事实上他也早都忍耐不了了，他抽出手指，过多的润滑剂让整个后穴都湿哒哒的，像是渴求Conner的进入。他沉着气扶住自己的阴茎，在Tim惊讶的挣扎下一点一点地操进他的后穴。他看见Tim仍然死死捂着嘴，但眼珠随着呼吸慢慢翻了上去，再度睁开眼睛的时候眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滴落下来。

太疼了——太疼了……Tim颤抖着，怎么也无法控制自己的泪水。无论Conner的动作再怎么轻柔，他都感觉有一根巨大的烧火棍捅进自己的屁股一样。Conner的阴茎太大太滚烫，几乎要把他融化掉。他知道没办法阻止Conner的行动，只能尽量让自己适应——尽量放松。他的泪水一波接着一波地淌下来，让Conner都忍不住停下了动作。但很快，他还是慢慢地操到了深处，擦过他的前列腺。

 

天哪

Tim呻吟了一声。这完全，完全和手指不一样。Tim的大脑瞬间被阴茎擦过的快感爆炸，前列腺的快感就犹如闪电一样劈中了他，来得又猛又快。他下意识地弯起身体渴求更多，放松自己的后穴让Conner操得更深。Conner自然是明白了他的意思，拉开他的双腿再次挺身而入，愉悦和疼痛一起塞满了他的灵魂。

操得越久，Conner的自制力越逐渐崩塌。这是Tim，Tim Drake，他心爱的男孩。他小小的、可爱的Timmy总是对他流露出最迷人的微笑，总是无条件地相信他。而现在，就如同他无数次的性幻想一样，他单纯可爱的Tim在他的牵引下一点点变得诱人、宛若终于成熟的果实在他身下承欢，在自己都没意识到的情况下扭着腰迎合着他的操干。他美丽的小男孩，现在总算是用湿淋淋的、红肿的后穴紧紧咬合着自己的阴茎，用温暖紧致的甬道紧紧夹着它。他忍不住想起Tim曾经在他面前害羞地提起另一个女孩的样子，天知道当时他心里有多嫉妒，多想当场撕碎他的衣服强迫他跪下来，像操他淫荡的小屁股一样野蛮地操他的嘴。但现在一切真正都成为了现实……

Tim的惊呼夺回了他的神智，他意识到刚才他陷入妒忌的幻想中时顶得那一下实在是太狠了，把Tim差一点撞得昏厥过去。但等Tim再吸了一口气恢复了神智，他猛然抬起身子搂住Conner的脖子狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇。操，Conner内心低吼了一声，猛烈又凶狠地与Tim吻在一起。从小训练体操的Tim身体当然有这个柔韧度，将自己的身体几近对折。等到他气喘吁吁地结束这个吻，Tim捧着他的双颊迷茫地注视着他的双眼。他忍不住抱起了他，自己躺下让Tim像是骑马一样骑在他的身上。一开始还吓了一跳手足无措的小男孩懵懵地盯着他，直到他挥手打了Tim的屁股一巴掌，火辣辣的疼痛才让Tim清醒过来。

他几乎是劈叉着坐在Conner身上，而坐入式的姿势让Conner巨大的阴茎能塞得更深。Conner揉捏着他通红的臀肉暗示着他，Tim委屈地呜咽着，但还是双膝支起颤颤巍巍地抬起屁股。他筋疲力尽，支撑不住坐下那一刻却发出酣畅淋漓的尖叫。Conner巨大的龟头能一直顶到他的肚子，他感觉到鼓鼓囊囊的小腹被滚烫的肉棒塞得满满当当的——Conner的肉棒。他一次又一次地抬高，再精准地擦过自己的前列腺完全吃下那根肉棒。Conner总是能找到他的敏感点，Tim晕晕乎乎的心想，然后在一次凶狠的撞击中，他美妙地射出来了。

这次他完全没有碰他的阴茎，他完完全全就是被操射的。这次的高潮比以往的感觉都要更好，更长久。他的大脑疯狂地塞满了绵绵不绝的情欲，脸上露出饕餮满足的表情。初尝欢爱的小男孩现在全身心都浸泡在性的愉悦之中，被荷尔蒙的麻醉剂麻痹了。他嗅到Conner凑近了他，散发着犹如野兽发情时期浓浓的情欲。但这次他不怕了，纵使Conner坏心眼地将手指伸进他的口中，他也只会乖巧地把它舔得又湿又脏。

Conner现在也不再顾及了，他支起上半身，用手臂挽着Tim的大腿，开始一次又一次几近野蛮的抽插。Tim的泪水随着断断续续的呻吟撒在他的脸颊上，更不要说他现在几乎是被操得一颤一颤的，被完全捅开的穴口在Conner的勉强支撑下吃力地咬合着粗大的阴茎。他现在也放肆地呻吟起来，喘息和尖叫在Conner的耳边回荡，毫不顾忌自己现在有多淫荡，叫得有多像个被操坏的婊子。

Conner低吼着，吻咬着他的乳尖。Tim一边喘着气一边尖叫着，此前高潮的余韵还在一点点消退前列腺被粗暴撞击带来的快感又一次来了。他的头皮发麻，至高无上的愉悦在大脑里无休止地堆积；他的心脏怦怦直跳，在Conner的怀抱里肆无忌惮地扭着屁股索求着更多。

最终，他感觉到Conner双手掐着他的臀肉，一次完整的没入之后那根巨大、滚烫的性器在他的体内射了出来，浓稠的精液塞满了他的甬道，连肚子都变得鼓鼓胀胀的。Tim下意识地抽搐着依靠在Conner的身上，小屁股还贪婪地夹紧了仿佛不想放过每一滴精液。当Conner把自己的阴茎抽出来的时候，Tim简直就像是个被轮奸过了的、被玩坏了的婊子，半眯着眼睛一动不动地躺在床上露出满足的浅笑。Conner深呼吸了一口气，他总算找回了一点自己的神智——但他知道这不够，他必须要让Tim怀上孩子，这是必须的。他再一次抬起Tim一条满是红痕的腿，看着被操得深红的后穴还淌着自己的精液。氪星人的基因让他的阴茎再一次勃起，不过更多的是多亏了Tim香艳的画面——他又一次捅进Tim的后穴，开始了新一轮又快又狠的操干。

 

-END

PS.  
写不了后续了，写不了孕期play啥的了……因为一想到后续总觉得Conner会被蝙蝠家分尸……


End file.
